The Program in Molecular Biology and Biotechnology proposes to create a training program in Cell and Molecular Biology. This program will train outstanding students in a broad interdisciplinary program covering all aspects of Cell and Molecular Biology. Participating faculty in the program will be drawn from the basic science departments of the School of Medicine, the Department of Biology from the School of Arts and Sciences and from the Department of Medicine. The students will receive their Ph.D. degrees in one of the participating departments or in the Curriculum in Genetics and Molecular Biology. A unified curriculum is described which will ensure that the students receive appropriate training. We are requesting support for recruitment of graduate students into this program. We are also requesting support for student travel and supplies for their research.